bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riruka Dokugamine
Name The latest chapter has revealed her full Name Dokugamine Rikruka. I have edited that in the stats page can someone take care of the other locations ? Bharatram1 (talk) 00:00, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Personality Should it be mentioned in the personality section that Riruka is affected by cute things? She makes a big deal out of it, after all, and it is the base of her fullbring. Rh73 (talk) 11:16, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Equipment We should make a headline with all of her different weapons, teddy-bears and tanks, don't you think? The Love Gun and Mr. Pork and that fishtank and Dollhouse should be included there. Ruffy 11:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't think she regularly carries any of those except the Love Gun. I seriously doubt that she would march into battle lugging around a fish tank or a Doll House. The only one I can think of would be the Love Gun, and we don't know anything about it other than the fact that Tsukishima made it. Therefore, I think we should hold up on that thought. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 11:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I've been thinking this myself and actually have a template ready to go however I'm still overlooking references and things and deciding whether it's important enough to have everything given that the fish tank is now destroyed and was perhaps only used for Jackie's abilities!! We should wait to see if any mor information is released regarding Love Gun and things!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I had been considering adding an equipment section for her and placing the love gun in there. The Dollhouse and the Fishtank would not go under there because as said, those aren't things she would normally carry around. She has a bit of a unique fullbring but I don't think a listing of all the items she can use it on is necessary as she said she can use it on whatever she loves. A simple mention of a few things she has used in her Fullbring section will suffice.-- The love gun can be put in an equipment section, for now with just a description of what it is/looks like (eg winged heart shaped device with a vial containing a liquid jutting out the back/top) and that it was made by Tsukishima. No to the dollhouse & fishtank - as said above they should be mentioned in the Fullbring section as examples of what she can use it on. 21:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Agreed; so far we've seen her use the dollhouse, Mr. Pork, and fish tanks as foci - listing them all would be impractical, and she's already implied that she could use her power on many more objects. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 23:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead an added the equipment section.-- Purpose of the Love Gun? Am I much mistaken if I guess, from the last chapter, that the Love Gun is just another container she uses to activate her "Dollhouse" ,and that she uses it specifically in combat because it's portable and in a gun shape? It seems to be used to activate her Fullbring and trap her target into the Love Gun. She saying "Dollhouse" whilte pointing it at Ginjou seems to indicate thisKind-Hearted-One (talk) 23:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) This is speculation nothing has been confirmed in regards to the Love Gun!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Picture Shouldn't Riruka's Infobox manga picture be switched with her Anime's picture, being from the exact the same scene? So is Ginjo. 私プロフィール 話してください 13:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :All changes to profile pictures must be discussed and agreed on first. The discussion is being held at Bleach Wiki Talk:Image Gallery#Riruka Dokugamine.-- :Thanks for asking rather than just changing it. There is in fact an ongoing discussion at the link Godisme posted in his reply. All profile image changes are discussed at that link. Feel free to join in the discussion there. 15:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Adding her Background Can someone please add her background? I would do it but I don't want to mess anything up or get the facts wrong. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:57, November 2, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi http://imageshack.us/f/40/41861009.jpg/ Ht: 156cm Wt: 43kg DOB: 4/14 Bloodtype: BO Xcution member # 3 Urie12 (talk) 03:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) New power Should we add that (atleast in her enhanced form) she has the power to go in someone's body and leave it when she wants, without the victim knowing what happened, but just see her disapear?Empty moon (talk) 13:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Christina credit name Here is something I have been thinking about for a while. Many Voice actors use different variations of their names when they are credited for a voice role. That being said, Christina is credited as Christina Vee in the credits, while her wikipedia article uses her birth name. So the question becomes how do we credit her as Riruka?-- 19:27, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :Personally I think it should be a case by case basis. If a particular VA uses more than one name, they should be credited on wikis under the name they used for a given role. So if the credits for one show have her listed as "Vee", she should be credited on related wiki articles as "Vee", and for things where she's listed in the credits by her birth name, that name should be used. That was my thought as well.-- 20:02, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Addiction Shot It wasn't a power exclusive to her upgraded Fullbring, she did the same thing to put Mr. Pork in the pig doll.--TodenEngel (talk) 00:07, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :If you have a reference that has Riruka use Addiction Shot on Mr Pork by all means use it, referenced please. You changed a References sentence so that the info in the sentence carried information that couldn't be found at that citation, don't do that. As I said, if you have reference for Mr Pork and Addiction shot use it but it has to state Addiction Shot. In chapter 438, after Ichigo used his first Fullbring and Riruka let him and Mr Pork out she sneezed on the pig plushy and he returned to his human form. It's literally the same ability she used on Rukia; putting a living being inside her plushy and sneezing on it to undo it. And my apologies, my PC is not working ATM so it's difficult to edit Wiki on my phone. --TodenEngel (talk) 00:30, October 23, 2017 (UTC)